The Hawk and the Cat (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Hawka has been attacked, and Sam had no other choice to save his friend from being hurt from danger.. Rated T for Safety


**Hello everybody! I'm back with another story! Please note that I don't own AFL Mascot Manor. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_2006, Hawthorn, Australia._

It's a slightly windy day in Hawthorn as Sam was walking onto the sidewalk, with his sweater on. The slight cold breeze caused Sam to shiver a little.

"It's slightly cold out here.." Said the tomcat as he continued walking.

Sam continued walking, until he saw Stripes, running towards him.

"Sam! SAM!" Shouted Stripes as he ran towards him.

Sam then shook as he saw the Tiger running towards him, before even speaking. Once he decided to speak to the yellow/white tomcat, he said a straight sentence.

"You have got to follow me." Stripes shook as he spoke to the tomcat.

"Wait. Why?" Asked Sam.

"There's trouble. Deep trouble.." Stripes replied to Sam.

"Wait. Trouble? Where is it at!?" Sam shook.

"No time! Follow me!" Striped shouted, as he leaded Sam.

Sam and Stripes continued to run before they reached their only destination where the situation has been located.

* * *

_Yarra River, Victoria_

Sam and Stripes then fell to their knees, recovering their breath.

"That was..an exhausting run.." Sam panted as he tried to recover his breath.

"I know, but we need to follow the sound that has been located near us." Stripes said to Sam.

"Which park? This park, or the national park?" Sam asked.

"Not the park. The river!" Stripes shouted.

"I was just curious!" Sam huffed.

Hawka was seen, fighting a crocodile.

"Back off, ya scaly reptile!" Hawka shouted wrestling the reptile.

Sam and Stripe both saw Hawka, wrestling a crocodile, in shock.

"Oi! Ya leave Hawka alone, ya crocodile!" Sam shouted, yelling at the crocodile.

But the crocodile tried to bite Hawka, but managed to escape.

"Ya back off!" Hawka growled.

Then, the crocodile bit Hawka's leg, screaming in pain.

"Hawka!" Stripes yelled.

"I'll take care of this.." Sam growled.

Sam jumped in and pounced on the crocodile, wrestling the reptile.

"You take Hawka back to the Manor, while I take care of this reptile!" Sam snarled.

Hawka was in pain as he got bitten by a crocodile, with a little blood on the ground.

"Don't worry, Hawka.. We'll get ya back inside the Manor. Alright?" Stripes asked to Hawka.

Then, Hawka replied to Stripes.

"Alright.." Hawka replied.

Sam continued to fight the crocodile, until the reptile then managed to escape, going back into the water.

"And stay out!" Sam snarled.

Sam ran towards Stripes and Hawka as they all ran back to the Mascot Manor.

* * *

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

All AFL Mascots shook after they heard of what Sam said.

"Hawka got bit by a crocodile! Luckily, I jumped on to save him.." Sam explained.

"I'm glad you jumped in to save our friend, Sam. You are a great life-saver.." Bernie sighed.

"I was really worried about him! I'm so glad he's alright.." Syd shook.

"Stripes said that Hawka's leg is in a cast right now, so he'll recover in about a few weeks or so.." Sam replied to the rest.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm so glad you saved Hawka from that..crocodile.." Claude said to Sam.

"No problem, guys.." Sam replied.

Sam then walked towards Stripes to speak.

"How's Hawka doing?" Sam asked.

"He's doing fine. I treated the wound with medicine, and it should help soon.." Stripes replied.

"Okay, good deal.." Sam said.

Sam then entered Hawka's room to check on him.

"How's your leg?" Sam asked.

"Kind of sore. But I'm doing fine.. Stripes said my leg would recover in a few weeks or so.." Hawka replied.

"I'm sorry about your leg, buddy. Luckily, I saved you from danger.." Sam cooed.

"At least you finally saved me from that crocodile.." Hawka said, smiling.

Sam then hugged Hawka in a gentle way, before walking out.

* * *

_A few weeks later.._

Hawka's leg has been recovered, as his cast is now removed. Sam and Hawka then went outside to talk.

"Thanks for saving me, Sam." Hawka said to Sam.

"No problem buddy." Sam replied.

"I was wondering. Could we go to the ice cream parlor to get some ice cream?" Hawka asked.

"Oh, great idea! We should do that!" Sam cheered.

"Anyways. Are we still friends now?" Hawka asked.

"Yes, Hawka. We're friends. Best friends for life.." Sam replied.

Sam and Hawka both hugged each other, before continuing to walk.

_The End.._


End file.
